


Souls

by Just_a_Teenage_Girl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Just_a_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Summery is the author's note, not safe for people just browsing through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> She felt the blood dripping down her hands and arms weren't hers. The dead bodies around her had scratches, bite marks, and stab wounds... and each and every one was gushing out blood. She screamed before running, what else was she suppose to do but run. Not only could she feel her own, but she could also feel their sins crawling on her back. She had hurt so many people, people with families, friends, children, wives, pets... she was a monster.

Lisa was dancing in a bar when two figures came up to her.  
"Human, get out." She just rolled her eyes and went to the bartender.  
"How much is on my tab?" the bartender handed her a sheet of paper. She pulled out enough money and put on a tip. As she was making her way out, the same two figures came back up to her.  
"Human, we told you to leave."  
"So you did. I went to pay off my tab." Then, she turned heel and ran out, she could sense their magic forming and didn't want to risk it. Lisa didn't need to look to see that they were following her. After all, Monster Mafias had to have a stronger grip on their families after all. After she turned into an ally, she ran up the side of a wall, getting her on her rooftops. She could hear the monsters panting and grunting behind her. Running north, stop soon got to a section of the city where Lisa could do her disappearing acts. It wasn't long until she was free from her pursuers. Sighing, she shook her head, if only they actually realized that she did do exactly as she said before they went to chase her. There were certain monsters that knew her and allowed her to shop at their establishments. After all, if she couldn't buy from humans, she had to buy from monsters. She sat down and let her legs dangle off the edge of the roof she was on. She took off her hat and let her tail out of her clothes. Ha! If only they knew the abomination that she was. A half cat half human, made from scientific failures. Sighing she got back up to go to he base when she heard something behind her, using her ears she evaluated the situation. Two people, one monster, two of them trying to save, one trying to kill. She felt something feral stir up inside her. Protect. Turning around, she saw a man sneaking up on a skeleton an what looked like a teen. Crouching, she sneaked up closer the man and pointed a gun at his head. 1... 2... 3! A bang echoed throughout the street. Lisa held her gun up to the man's head and waited for the skeleton and human to be finished. Once she heard a good job, she spoke up.  
"Is he with you?" When she saw the two jump, she kept her expression calm.  
"I saw him sneaking up on you two. Is he with you?" When the skeleton started to sign something, the teen shook their no.  
"Want him living?" That's when she heard the sound of a gun cocking behind her. It was the two brats from the bar.  
"Lookie here, I'm ma kill the man or not, right now I am so you have three seconds to-"  
" 'Live." she heard a voice say.  
"Ok," Lisa did a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him out before saying,  
"I've got to go. I've got a bar owner to tease and two monsters to shake off. See you round kid." and with that, she ran off once again. Lisa was relieved that she had put her hat on before helping those two out. Yet that could wait until she shakes of the two damned monster that were on her _tail_.

_She felt the blood dripping down her hands and arms weren't hers. The dead bodies around her had scratches, bite marks, and stab wounds... and each and every one was gushing out blood. She screamed before running, what else was she suppose to do but run. Not only could she feel her own, but she could also feel their sins crawling on her back. She had hurt so many people, people with families, friends, children, wives, pets... she was a **monster**._

Lisa was frowning, it had been a while since she had felt feral. Her hand was in her Chocolate brown hair, her ruby brown eyes deep in thought. The last time she had felt feral was when she gave her child into the care of a... monster. That kid was her child, the child from a rape when she was only 16. Now she was 32, and she had finally seen her kid for the first time in 16 years... her child was 16! Deep breaths Lisa, deep breaths.  
"Ugh, what am I going to do?" Her kid had almost been killed today. She started weighing out her options. One, the government was no longer after her, Two, she now had control over her magic, Three, the feral side of her demanded she went to make sure HER kitten was safe.  
"Just you wait Lisa, next thing you know is that you'll be getting a mate!" *hint hint* Lisa had made her decision, she was going to find her kitten. She found the kid hanging out in the park hanging out with a lizard with no arms. Lisa jumped off the roof she was on and landed skillfully on her feet.  
"Hey kid, never got to ask you but, are you ok from earlier?" When the brunette turned to face her, Lisa knew that she had recognized the bond between their two SOUL's  
"Are you my?"  
"Feel free to slap me for abandoning you." The kid started laughing. Lisa gave a smirk as she saw her kid safe, the feral side of her letting go.  
"MK! I told you that I'd find her again! C'mon! You need to meet the people that have been taking care of me and-"  
"Woah there kitten, I'm pretty sure that if I turned up at the family's door, I'd be taken straight to the Boss for harassing small establishments."  
"Oh, so you're the person everyone keeps complaining about getting away, why do you do that by the way?"  
"HEY! If humans won't allow me to shop without a gun at my head, then I'll stay to a select few monster shops thank you very much."  
"Wait, so this whole time when we get excited about seeing a glimpse of you, you've just have always been there?"  
"Kid, my kitten is in the hands of monsters, they obviously must be doing something right. You guys assume I'm harassing even though I am paying very well."  
"Then why don't-"  
"Hey, as long as I'm paying, the won't rat me out. But they won't be on my side either." Lisa let out a chuckle before realizing something.  
"Hey um, I remember giving you the name of Frisk but uh."  
"That's my name! Don't wear it out." Lisa had to bite back a purr she felt rumbling from her chest. But what she didn't hold back was the hug she gave Frisk.  
"Gods I've missed you so much, I don't even know you well but it feels like I was the one whom raised you." Lisa muttered into Frisk ear. When she felt Frisk hug back, she started crying.  
"I left you behind because I had the government on my back. I didn't want you to die, and when I saw that man earlier and I felt our bond, I was so scared." That's when she felt the magic of an all to familiar presence behind her.  
" **hands off cat.** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, GAINT FIGHT SENCE W/ BLOOD AND KNIVES!  
> Starts after _Wrong move buddy, wrong move._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I was going to keep writing this or not, glad someone liked it enough for me to continue it.

"Skeleton, I swear, all I did was pay off your fucking tab so that I wouldn't owe Grillby my life."  
"Yeah and now I owe you something."  
"Ooo, what is it? A grudge?" Lisa was still hugging Frisk and kept her hands very much on the kid much to his annoyance.  
"Nah, that's not enough, how about a bad time."  
"Hey kid, you owe me one you know? So a little help would be necessary." Lisa whispers into Frisk's ear.  
"Dunkle Sans, you know how I keep telling you all that I would find my mom again? Cause its really rude to threaten one of your Family's mother."  
"Kid, that cat ain't got no litter."  
"Wow skeleton, and here I though that you specialized in sensing SOULs and SOUL-bonds." You wait a moment, when you he mutter a 'Fuck you' you bit back a snicker and reply  
"Gladly, but not in front of the kid though ok?" You swear you heard him snort after that. Then you decide to be nice a turn to face him.  
"Hey you know, Your Boss owes me favor, and I thinks he's double his searches on me. If you could be a doll and set up a meeting between him and me that'd be great. Now kiddo, if you ever want to see your horrible mother ever again, I'm always by Grillby's on Fridays."

It was Friday night and Lisa was cracking her finger bones, she was wearing a light blue dress and a matching hat. Her hair was in a side braid and she had a pair of white high heels. She walked into Girllby's with a smile and gave a wave to the bartender. After she saw that she was acknowledged, she made her way to the grand piano he had and started to play a piece she composed that could go on forever that fit the small bar. She relaxed as she let her fingers slip into muscle memory, and she waited. The patrons here were very kind, when ever they offered her a tip, they would always stay to chat a little bit. Lisa always gave Grillby 75% of her earnings, which went to the unpaid tabs, like Sans' for example, so that he could stay in business. The 25% she kept, when straight into BP's Loans & Banks. He was technically the only monster that knew she was part cat. After all, cats just seem to know these things. That was how she was able to afford this dress, it always filled her with guilt that she had to pick pocket to even afford it at first, but it helped that 75% of it was BP's money. Focusing back to the present, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Lisa was surprised to see the bar empty and that it was W.D. Gaster on her shoulder.  
"It was a bad move to tell me where you would be hiding." He said with an air of authority. Behind him, Frisk was giving a sheepish smile for an apology. Deciding to ignore Gaster, she went to say hello to Frisk.  
"Hey there kitten, I though that you loathed the street rat you mother was."  
"You don't look like a street rat right now!"  
"Too true Kitten, it's why I work here, to pay off tabs and put a bit in savings."  
"Eh hem!" Gaster said a little too loudly.  
"Alright, listen, I don't know how much you know, but I am sure you know that you at least owe me your life. Now listen up, for what ever reasons, humans hate me, so I live along side your kind. It would be wonderfully kind of you to stay off my tail. I stay loyal to a few places and as long as I pay, they don't mind keeping their mouth shut. In other words I play game. The only rule is you don't hurt me, I don't hurt you. Now if you were to hurt me, I'd be more than happy to take a few things off your hands. Deal?" Lisa held her hand out as if she had done this thousands of times. Reluctantly, Gaster shook hands.  
"Thanks a lot Dr. Aster, see you round. Maybe..." Lisa said as she grabbed the almost empty cup of tips and put it in her small leather pouch. Then she left the establishment saying,  
"See ya next week Grilbz!"

Lisa was sitting on a roof top, watching the sun go down, when she noticed something moving in the streets. Wait a second, those were humans! Stealthily, she followed them. The fact that they look so paranoid was a big red flag. She followed them for a good while, it was dark when she saw where they were going, it was a warehouse that was guarded by one guard. Looking closely, she saw something flash from one of them humans. They were going to dust the monster. Lisa jumped and ducked off the roof she was on and ran to the monster.  
"Hey, look 1 o'clock, there's a group of 10 Human Mobs. Go call your boss for back up. I'll hold them off." Lisa whispered to the armless monster.  
"And how do you think YOU that you can stop them."  
"Look, if you want to live another day just go. If I die, that's on me. NOT you. GO!" The monster finally took the hint and ran off.Once he had his back turned, Lisa took out a small bag of ashes that she always had on her, and poured it out on the ground. Then she broke the handle, and stepped inside... after Lisa put some of the ashes on herself and on a spare knife too. It was about five minutes until the ten mobsters opened the door to find Lisa standing there. Somehow, she was recognized right away and one of the men shot her.  
"Did you just shoot me?" Lisa asked,  
"Wrong move buddy wrong move."  
  
_(The guys are 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 and 0)_  
  
She lunged at the nearest man 0, slicing and stabbing at him when she saw 2 go to land a hit on her. She went to block his blow before she side jumped into a summersault to avoid the bullet 1 shot, she got back up only to see 0 trying to leave. Lisa through her knife and it hit him in the heart, causing him to fall limp onto the floor.  
_1/10 down_  
As this happened, 3 4 and 5 when to take her down. 1 made another shot and Lisa threw 3 into the bullet, to punch, left dodge, uppercut, scratch scratch stab, killing 4.  
_3/10 down._  
2 5 6 7 and 8 all came down at her surrounding her. She stole a gun off 8 and shot 2 6 and 7 in the hearts and shot 1 in the head.  
_7/10 down_  
5 and 8 were still heading at her. She pistol whipped 5 and beat up 8.  
_9/10 down_  
While Lisa was busy, 9 had took her knife out of 0 and snuck up behind her. Lisa was _backstabbed_ once, twice, three times. Then 9 was impaled by a blue spear.  
_10/10 dead_  
Lisa looked towards the new comers, her eyes were bloody red and had a slight glow to them. When she saw a giant fish monster with red hair, she lunged at her to kill, when she noticed Frisk. Frisk was standing in front of her with her arms out as if she wanted a hug. Lisa was stopped a foot in front of her and passed out, her own knife still in her back.

_Red, all she could see was red. KILL KILL KILL! it screamed. KILL THOSE THAT HAVE BETRAYED YOU! and yet, she wanted to press mercy, she wanted them to be spared, they had lives to live. Yet she pressed fight. There were more coming, MORE that wanted to hurt people, wait... that color isn't a blood red, It's a bright red, like the color of apples or the color of love... or the color of-  
FRISK!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, (If you skipped the fight seance)  
>  _Red, all she could see was red. KILL KILL KILL! it screamed. KILL THOSE THAT HAVE BETRAYED YOU! and yet, she wanted to press mercy, she wanted them to spared, they had lives to live. Yet she pressed fight. There were more coming, MORE that wanted to hurt people, wait... that color isn't a blood red, It's a bright red, like the color of apples or the color of love... or the color of-_  
>  FRISK!

Lisa woke up with a killer headache. Groaning, she started to open her eyes... and screams. She can smell blood, she killed, she hurt people, people that had lives, families, friends, pets, hopes, dreams, and children. Lisa was hyperventilating, tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"wow, for someone with a LV as high as yours, thats not the reaction i'd expect from you."  
"I'm a monster! I KILLED people, I KILLED them! They had lives to live! I'm a monster I'm a monster I'm a monster..." Lisa kept chanting it, as if she said it enough, then the people she had killed would forgive her. She felt the all her sins, and the sins of the people she killed, crawling on her back.  
"SANS? IS THE BIG HUMAN OKAY?" A new person asked, thats when the heard what Lisa was calling herself. Quickly, the wrapped Lisa into a boney hug.  
"HUSH NOW HUMAN! IT IS OK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE PUT IN A POSITION THAT WOULD CAUSE YOU TO HURT OTHERS, AND OTHERS HURT YOU. BUT TO DO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN AND BREATHE." Lisa felt comforted by Papyrus's words, and soon found herself able to breathe once again. once she had calm down, she look around. She was in a room that had a bed and a chair. Looking at herself, she saw that her torso had bandages around it and that she had no shirt on. She lifted her hand to see that her hat was still on and she felt her tail hiding in her pants.  
"Sorry about that, I'm glad that I had a very great person to help me. I usually wait until I pass out from lack of air and wake up again.  
Umm... How did you know how to help me?"  
"WHY THE ANSWER IS VERY SIMPLE HUMAN, MY BROTHER TENDS TO HAVE THESE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE TOO!" She raised an eyebrow at that, somehow, she doubted that Skeleton would do anything like this.  
"Alright, but do you know where my shirt is? I'd very much like to put it on."  
"RIGHT, HUMAN! I HAVE BROUGHT BACK YOUR SHIRT FULLY CLEAN AND MENDED!" Papyrus handed Lisa her shirt and she put it on.  
"Thank you! Whelp, I've got to go, so I guess I'll be seeing you around!" Lisa started to leave when she felt magic hold her in place.  
"oh no you don't. you have three stab wounds, a bullet wound, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist, and a broken ankle. the is no way in hell i'd let you leave. besides, frisk was devastated to find you covered in blood and _dust_."  
"Dust? No no no! That was ashes, I had to fool those mobster into think I killed the monster instead of sending him away from danger, its a trick I've been using for years! Humans can't sense that it doesn't have any magic in it, only monsters can. It's helped me save a lot of lives." Lisa states proudly. She came up with the idea when she learned that when monsters die, they turn to dust.  
"Besides Skeleton, using the kitten against me? That's a purr-ty low blow. I here I thought we had fur-gave and fur-gotton your aggression towards me. After all, you did set up that meeting with your boss. You don't owe me nothing."  
"NYEH? PUNS?!?!"  
"No doubt about it! I've got a litter of them!"  
"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! I AM DONE! I WILL NOT SUBCOME TO LISTEN TO THESE AWFUL CREATIONS!" The tall skeleton left the room leaving Lisa and Sans alone.  
"funny. did i ever tell you that humans can only gain LV from monster and monsters from humans?"  
"Yeah, and did you know that you don't also gain all the EXP from all your kills and yet I do?"  
"weird, i started calling you _cat_ after i saw you hissing at birds trying to catch them." Lisa eyes widened. By now Sans had set her back down on the bed she was on earlier.  
"Who knows."  
"well, there's me, frisk, undyne, mk, aphlys, and boss."  
"Well shit, guess you all now know why you have Frisk and why Humans try to kill me every other second." Lisa rolled her eyes, deciding that it was now useless she took off her hat and let her tail out of her clothes.  
"uh, cat, i was bluffing you know that right?" Lisa's eyes widen, that son of a bitch! Sorry miss.  
"Ugh! Fuck me." Lisa said, her head was in her hands.  
"sure but not in front of the kids." That when Lisa heard footsteps racing towards the room her head snapped up to see Frisk run into the room.  
"MOM! Thank Asgore your awake! When you passed out into my arms I was so scared! Then you went and stayed unconscious for a week and-"  
"I WAS OUT FOR A WEEK!!!!" Lisa jumped up, hiding, her tail in her shirt and putting on her hat she started making her way out.  
"now where are you going?" Sans had already used his magic to stop her from hurting her ankle.  
"BP's Loans  & Banks, Damnit! I am so dead, Bp's gonna kill me!"  
"God damn right I am. When I came to help little buddy and Undyne only to find you unconscious in little Buddy's arms I was so gonna kill you." Ever since BP found out her secret, he became like a big brother to Lisa.  
"Sorry, I just couldn't let them get their way." Lisa said looking sheepish. BP gave her a pant on the head before leaving to go back to take care of his company.  
"Wait, Frisk, did you just call me..."  
"Remember how you said that it felt like you had raised me? Well I feel the same way too!" Lisa blushed, when was the last time a human had said something nice to her.  
"Oh... ok kitten." Lisa then let out a yawn, wasn't she knocked out a while ago? Wait, she was sleeping with her tail and ears hidden, so even if she was sleeping, I was restless.  
"I think I'm going to take a cat nap, I'm feeling tired." Lisa then pulled up the covers, down her pants, and off her hat.  
"Can I take one too?" She heard Frisk ask.  
"Uh, sure... I don't *yawn* care." Frisk then curled up under the blanket with Lisa, that's when her tail curled around Frisk pulling her close. Sans let out a chuckle when he heard Lisa start to purr.


	4. Chapter 4

She looks like a half breed Punk.  
no, she is human, a half breed would be able to hide their ears and tail if need, plus half breeds have a monster SOUL not human.  
W-What? Then is s-she ab-ble to f-f-feel m-magic?  
yes she is, did you know that when she kills, not only does she gain the required EXP but also all of the EXP they had too? she told me this, so she is able to sense magic.  
And humans are either afraid of her or want to kill her.  
remember the scientist that told us to bring them a human on the run, an then a year later frisk was left on our doorstep?  
Y-Yeah! And t-that was the s-s-same t-time someone s-started harassing s-s-small b-businesses!  
yet did anyone of the owners tell us that they were being harassed? and when we went to kick them out, they always said they went to pay? plus none of the monsters there looked like they were being disturbed? and then the day she saved the boss was the same day firsk claimed they were their parent.  
T-Then s-she g-goes and-d m-makes a d-deal with t-the b-boss that F-Friday.  
And then the Punk goes and gets herself almost killed, tries to kill me, gets stopped the squirt.  
then ends it off with having a panic attack when she comes to because she learned that she killed people.  
NAGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!  
A-Agreed  
we'll learn when the time comes, but for now, all we can do is wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was around midnight when Lisa slipped out of the window from the room she was in. Her magic had completely healed her wounds so she was free to go. After all, she couldn't get attached. She had to keep them safe from her. Once Lisa had slipped away, she left three notes. All it was, was a paw print. It let those she shopped at know that she was going to lay low for awhile. After all, Once they got attached, who knows what she could do to them.
> 
> ~~She _doesn't_ want to leave though.~~

Brushing her hair with her fingers, Lisa managed to get her hair practically smooth. Once she got her hair into a rough bun shape, she hid her ears with a bow, and put on a simple dress. It was a plain lavender, the bodice clung to her waist, while the skirt flowed freely. With Lisa's shortness, the outfit gave her a childish look but she didn't care. After all, she was going to see her mom. when she got to the small cottage just outside the city, she knocked at the door. When the motherly Goat opened the door Lisa said,  
"Mom, I'm in trouble."

Once the Monster had sat Lisa down with a cup of tea, she asked,  
"What is the trouble you speak of child?"  
"The humans are doubling their searches on me. I've attracted their attention when I took down ten humans at once. I didn't come out unharmed but the group taking care out Frisk has found me."  
"Were there any Monsters harmed child?" Lisa shook her head no. Toriel gave a sigh of relief.  
"You can move back in child, I suppose that you have your things waiting just outside no."  
"Yes Mom, I do. Let me bring them into the guest room." After grabbing the bag, Lisa placed it in the guess room. The room was small, but it was all that Lisa needed. There was a bed in one corner, a desk on one side, and the wardrobe shared the wall the door was on. after placing the bag down, Lisa grabbed a dress from the wardrobe as well as undergarments, and ran to the restroom to take a nice long shower. Toriel was firm with Lisa when it came to her hygiene. So whenever Lisa came here, she allowed herself to be spoiled. Once she came out of the shower Lisa looked her body over. The were scars everywhere, except her face. She remembers every detail for everyone of them. Toriel had offered to heal them for her but Lisa always said no. Unless she were to acquire one on her face. It drove Toriel insane but she understood why.

 

Toriel, First Person

* * *

 

"Lisa? Dinner is ready, feel free to join Chara, Asriel, and I." I shouted across the hall. It had been a while since Lisa had returned home. I haven't seen her since when she last came here. When I see her come out in a dress I left for her, my SOUL melts.  
"LISA!!!" I chuckle as I watch Asriel and Chara run up to hug their older sibling. Lisa had won the two over very quickly when she first came here. No Tori, We need not linger on the past.  
"Hey pipsqeaks, Let's go sit down with Mom and have dinner yeah?" Lisa warmly gets the two picking them both up into one big hug.  
"But Mom made snails again!" I hear Chara complain.  
"But Snails are my favorite Cho Cho, besides, I'll eat your snails if you eat my not snails." Chara quickly agreed. I know that Chara does not dislike snails, but she does not prefer them either. Lisa had always accepted what ever I had given her as if it was her most favorite thing in the world. Even I can not tell if she truly enjoys it or not. Once we had all seated down, the two fill in Lisa with what she had missed over the time she was gone. While she just smiled and ate the snails from both hers and Chara's meals.

Why could I tell that Lisa was hurting more than she was letting me know?


End file.
